


You can be king again

by moonstuck



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Produce 101 - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winkdeep, and so is jihoon, jinyoung is whipped, lots of teasing, produce 101 season 2, samuel and daewhi are lil shits, second elimination, supportive bffs, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstuck/pseuds/moonstuck
Summary: It came easy for Jinyoung and Jihoon to communicate through their eyes, words not needed when expressing their feelings. Jinyoung was so in tune with the older's emotions he saw the anxiety and disappointment in less than a second. Jihoon's rank had fallen from 1st to 3rd and Jinyoung just couldn't accept such barbarity.or Jinyoung is whipped for Jihoon and wants nothing more than to hug all the stress out of him but they're in the middle of the elimination and the others boys must not discover his feelings (they already have though).





	You can be king again

**Author's Note:**

> Because winkdeeps is TOO MUCH and their relationship is just so cute I might die.

Jinyoung couldn’t understand how this situation could be possible.

Jihoon’s rank had fallen from first place to third and that was completely unacceptable because had anyone seen how talented the older boy was? How could people be so blind to let Park Jihoon fall from the pedestal where he rightfully belonged?

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little, but honestly, could anyone blame him? He was head over heels for the wink boy, Daehwi even teased him about how whipped he became towards Jihoon in the little time they started talking. They became friends in a matter of seconds due to the fact that their chemistry was undeniable. They complemented each other in a way that created a beautiful and warm balance between the two.

Also, Jinyoung had grown to become fully perceptive of Jihoon’s feelings. And the thing was that he could see it in Jihoon’s eyes, how he was trying so hard to remain unaffected by the lower rank he received compared to weeks before. Jihoon was disappointed, probably thinking he let his fans down and whatever nonsense the older might be blaming himself about.

The ache to run and hug him tightly was only detained by the many cameras around and the fact that he still wasn’t able to get a grip on his own feelings (he still wasn’t completely sure he’d have enough self-control not to kiss the boy in front of everyone). But still, he wanted nothing more in the world than to run to the older and embrace him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear while assuring him that everything would be all right, that it was only a matter of time before he would be sitting on his throne again.

He watched carefully as Jihoon reached awkwardly to the 3rd spot slightly unsure, sitting on it with an unreadable expression that Jinyoung easily understood as the feeling of not wanting to belong in said place. He glared at the chair, not even caring at the moment that he wasn’t in the top 11 because his precious hyung looked so let down Jinyoung was going crazy.

Moments before when the other trainee's rankings were being announced Jihoon asked him if he would be okay if he received spot 12th and Jinyoung reassured him that he’d even be thankful for that. Jihoon was always there for him telling him how he was so talented, that he deserved to be in the top 11 as if Jinyoung needed to fall even deeper for him.

Just then, as if feeling the deep stare, Jihoon looked jinYoung's way and his shoulders immediately relaxed at the sight of his best friend. It seemed like the light had returned to the elder’s eyes and Jinyoung swore he saw stars twinkling in them. He gave the younger a sweet reassuring smile as if trying to say “I’m okay, don’t worry” but Jinyoung could easily see through it, making Jihoon feel vulnerable and almost exposed under his stare.

Their eyes met in such intense gaze neither of them wanted to look away. It was almost like telepathy, the way they communicated so easily just by a single look. As Jinyoung’s expression morphed into a concerned one Jihoon felt his smile grow wider, a soft warmth extending over his cheeks and embracing him like a blanket.  
Jihoon was just as whipped for the younger, there was no way to deny it.

They’d probably had stared into each other’s eyes like lovebirds until the program ended if it wasn’t for Daehwi who made a sort of cough-like sound to bring them back to reality. Immediately they looked away, ears red in embarrassment when they noticed that literally, everyone (even Boa for god’s sake) became aware of their little “moment”. Jinyoung saw Dongho laughing under his breath, Daniel watching amused their sweet interaction and Jinyoung couldn’t help but mouth a “shut it” to Seonho who was wriggling his eyebrows dramatically at his side.

Even so, he was smiling ear to ear like a fool, a fool head over heels for the cutie who was smiling just as hard behind him. Jinyoung stole a little glance at the older, heart fluttering as he saw Jihoon staring down at his knees trying to repress his nervous laughter. He wasn’t sure if this was love what he was feeling, but certainly, it felt extremely comfortable and familiar whenever he saw Jihoon, kind of like home.

As the elimination continues he sees trainees go up the stage, relieved to have made it so far. As happy as they could be the tears of the ones who didn’t make it leave a bittersweet taste in their mouths, not being able to smile completely as they’d have to say goodbye to yet more people just as talented as them, but unfortunately not as lucky.

After many hugs and farewells accompanied of promises for the future the trainees who were eliminated started to leave to their respective lives, while the ones who stayed in the program headed to the dorm. Jinyoung searched in the crowd for the familiar face of his friend like a radar, sighing in relief when he saw him getting ready to leave while talking to Samuel and Guanlin. Usually, he’d wait for Jihoon to notice him and come to his side, sticking like magnets until they had to enter their respective rooms.

But today was different. Today he needed to support his hyung because even if falling from 1st to 3rd wasn’t that big of a deal for anyone else (honestly many would love to have his rank) he knew Jihoon was overthinking it and needed him. Jinyoung walked through everyone until he reached the older, smiling immediately as said boy landed eyes on him. Now that the cameras were off he didn’t really care if the other boys suspected if something was happening between them because at this point the only thing occupying his mind was the boy in front of him, smile a little weak and slightly wet eyes.

In a rush of adrenaline and bravery, he held Jihoon’s hand tightly, interlacing his fingers in an effort to calm the older down. That seemed to do the trick because immediately Jihoon squeezed back, face muscles relaxing in a much more peaceful way. Samuel decided that was his cue to leave them alone as there was no use talking to any of the two when they escaped to their own little world. Other boys around them just smiled knowingly or even made a few smooching sounds, but none of those were able to reach Jinyoung’s and Jihoon’s ears. The moment they looked at each other everything around them happened in a blur as if the world suddenly disappeared with the touch of each other’s hands.

Hand in hand both started walking out the room, following at a discreet distance some trainees who were just too tired to celebrate and wanted nothing more but to sleep and leaving behind some more energy-filled ones who were jumping around like Seonho pestering Minhyun as common.

“Hey,” said Jinyoung while looking into the elder’s eyes with affection when they were completely alone.

“Hey there” Jihoon smiled. And honestly, that was all Jinyoung needed to feel his feet leave the floor in a daze. To an outsider, their conversation might look distant, awkward even, but to them words were unnecessary, just holding onto each other was enough to put both of them at ease.

“Are you okay hyung?” Jinyoung could see the way Jihoon’s eyes warmed up at his question, caressing the younger’s hand with his thumb in a soothing way.

“Of course, it’s no big deal really”.

But Jihoon knew there was no use lying to Jinyoung because he could read through his voice like he was an open book. Sometimes that scared him, but other times it just made him feel special, knowing they were so close and their bond so strong that they understood each other completely.  
Therefore he didn’t even think twice before opening up to the younger.

“It just feels kind of… sad. I know I’m being selfish and should be grateful to be here at last, but still.” He laughed it off trying not to give that much importance to his words, but Jinyoung was already stopping in front of him with such a deep expression his heart skipped a few beats.

“You’re not selfish. It’s okay to feel that way hyung. Don’t say that kind of things about yourself” and before he knew what he was doing Jinyoung’s free hand was cupping the elder’s cheek as to emphasise his words. Jinyoung looked into his eyes once again, caressing the boy’s cheek with his fingers unconsciously. Jihoon was so beautiful inside and outside it drove him crazy to think that people sometimes couldn’t see that and judged him, saying he was just a pretty face with no talent whatsoever.

“You’re so talented hyung. Also, you work hard; you’re diligent in everything you do. You are so kind and caring towards everyone. So sweet and adorable and just… gorgeous.”  
He sighed, the last word escaping his mouth in a helpless tone. But by the time Jinyoung realised what he said Jihoon’s cheeks were red as a tomato and his eyes were twinkling like he held galaxies in them. His smile grew wider and the most melodious laugh escaped his lips to remark Jinyoung’s embarrassment.

He let go of both hands and panic grew upon him. He wasn’t used to saying his feelings out loud and for God’s sake what was he thinking? Jihoon probably would feel grossed about him if he knew what his actual feelings were.

“I-I mean… you know, everyone adores y-you and it’s just that you’re so nice…” Jinyoung stumbled over his words trying to correct the mess he had created, but Jihoon was already looking into his eyes in pure bliss, lips turned upwards in the most sincere smile he had seen all day.

“That’s really sweet of you Jinyoung. Thank you”. And just like that Jihoon went for it. He locked his lips with the younger in a sweet and quick peck, just a feather-like brush of all the feelings he held inside his heart.

Needless to say, Jinyoung was _shook_.

Like, really shook. Samuel’s Oh-My-God kind of shook.

He gulped hard, looking at the older with a blank expression. And so Jihoon panicked, not sure if he had read Jinyoung’s feelings well and probably stepped a little too far over the line.

“Oh god, Jingyoung I’m sorry! I thought… Well, all this time I thought you liked me and you see I kind of like you too but, oh no, if that’s not the case I’m so sorry I should-“  
But this time it was Jinyoung who woke up from the daze and kissed him, both hands reached to cup Jihoon’s cheek adoringly while his lips melted against the elder’s. After what seemed like an eternity Jihoon understood that he was right all along and happiness filled his heart, all previous worries fading away like snow in the spring.

Jihoon held the younger by the hips and they poured all of their feelings into the kiss, once again, words being unnecessary because finally there was no need to hide the truth from each other. The kiss deepened unconsiously, lips moving in unison to the desperate beats of their hearts.

“Oh my god, finally”

Immediately both of them separated, looking startled at a smug Daehwi who was smirking to hell and back at having discovered the lovebirds in the middle of an intimate moment. Samuel was by his side, one arm hugging the boy’s shoulder carelessly.

“I know right. Earlier they were practically shooting hearts at each other.” Daehwi laughed out loud at Samuel's comment, making both Jinyoung and Jihoon blush like crazy.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everyone kind of knew it would happen anyway. We’re happy for you, really” he assured them when he had calmed down.

“Thank you, I guess,” Jihoon said while laughing awkwardly, but he was thankful for the support, and even if Jinyoung couldn't really look at them at the moment because of how embarrassed he was, he nodded in equal agreement.

"Let's go Muel-ah, let's give the two boyfriends some more time alone." And so they giggled a little more before leaving them behind. After the other two left Jinyoung looked at Jihoon with a hopeful smile, both giggling at the situation they had just experienced.

"Does this make us a couple now?" Jinyoung asked behind a shy smile, hands reaching to hold both of the elders with affection. Jihoon giggled merrily, squeezing the younger's hands of the fidgeting boy. The question was practically unnecessary because they both knew no tags were needed between them, their relationship would still be the same if not even better now that both had been honest about their feelings.

"Only if you want us to be" a playful smirk grew in Jihoon's lips as he let go of both hands only to give him a small kiss on the lips again, immediately running away while laughing.

"Hell, yes I want." Jinyoung's eyes filled with adoration, shaking his head in awe at his childish boyfriend before running right behind him.

People might say Jihoon was untalented, a pushover or anything they wanted, but Jinyoung knew it was a matter of time before they realised just how wonderful the boy actually was and so he would climb back to first place.

Soon, Jihoon would be the king again, and Jinyoung swore he would be there for him no matter what may come with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Produce 101 and this pairing but after the second elimination, I just couldn't help myself.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy, please leave a comment if you liked it. I would love to have feedback on this for future stories.
> 
> Thank you ♡.


End file.
